


Big bad wolf

by Snowymaya



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Gore, F/F, Falling In Love, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Love Confessions, Red Riding Hood Elements, True Love, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowymaya/pseuds/Snowymaya
Summary: Ruby Rose found herself in a interesting situation.





	Big bad wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first project here in ao3!  
> I'm Maya.  
> If you like this story please leave a Kudos and if there is something to fix, pleas comment! I'll be happy to fix it!  
> Until next time!!

The woods were dark and scary.  
It was said that beast were roaming trough it, hunting their preys and fasting on their bodyes, human or not.  
Unfortunatly Ruby needed to pass the woods: she just finished her shift at the bakery were she worked and all means of transport have a strike, so she had to walk trough the wood. Her boots sinked in the mud and grass while her hoodie covered her from the rain. The heavy rain makes the woods even more dark, darker, yet darker. The only thing Ruby could see was the rain fall like waterfalls and mud on her boots and tights.  
She kept walk for about twenty minutes when she suddenly herd a branch crack a few feet away from her, then a deadly silence interrupted only by the sound of the rain.  
Some predator was near, she could sense it: the air was tense.  
Something moved, fast movements and sounds of branches cracking and something sink in the mire.  
Ruby sees a yellow sparkle running toward her.  
She and 'that thing' immediately fall on the ground.  
Upon her there was a ... woman? She had blonde hair, red eyes, sharp fang and wolf like ears.  
She seems to be a fanus, but she has a tail too and generally faunas had not more than one animal part.  
Ruby noticed she was naked. 

NAKED?! 

Blushing Ruby tried to look away from the older woman body.  
The beast growled to her and putted her hands next to Ruby's head, coming cause of closer to the other face; Ruby noticed that the woman had a cut on the chest near to the underboob. The red head girl carefully approached the wound and touched it, making the wolf like woman growl and howl at her.  
The beast was ready to kill when a reassurin hotness hitted her and maked her feel protected.  
"T-there" the shaking prey shuttered weakly and cleaning the dirt blood on the wound. 

"I know you can't understand me but... you can come with me if you want... " the half wolf stayed silent watching the prey under her, she wasn't scared anymore, she had a look of confidence in her eyes.  
The half wolf lowered over Ruby and started to snuggle the redhead who was surprised to receive such kindness from someone that just a few moments earlier tried to kill her.  
"I-I suppose it's a yes?" She received confirm when the blonde keep snuggling, but the older 'woman' keep to push on the red head suffocating her.  
"H-hey I can't breathe... " but since the woman was not feeling like stop, Ruby tried to show off her.  
The half wolf reacted harshly getting off Ruby fast and growling at her.  
"No don't get angry! I just wanted you to get off me!" the blonde woman keep growling but stopped once Ruby started to stoke her cheek.  
The illiac eye woman blushed and leaned down to recive more strokes, the silver eyed woman blushed.  
"Cmon, let's go. "


End file.
